Gloss and Glamour
by goodomen
Summary: Ron meets up with Draco wearing eyeliner and lipgloss in a club and is mortified. In which there are glossy kisses and embarassed boys. One-shot.


Notes: For lizard, whom I love.  
  
"I think I'll be taking Harry back now," Hermione said, as she and Ron looked across the club at Harry, who was dancing wildly and laughing loudly in people's faces.  
  
"Sure you can handle him?" Ron asked.  
  
"Goodness, Ron. I'll be fine." She cast a gentle summoning charm on Harry so he would make his way back to their table.  
  
It was getting late and most of the other seventh year Hogwarts students had left the darkened wizard nightclub to make their way back through Hogsmeade and to the castle. Ron, Hermione and Harry had randomly decided to celebrate their last year at school coming to a close. In less than a month, they would be graduates.  
  
"I think I'll stay a little longer," Ron said. Hermione winked at him and pointedly gazed at a Ravenclaw girl seated alone nearby. Ron rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way.  
  
"Alo!" Harry appeared next to Ron, leaning heavily on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and gripped Harry's waist firmly. "Time to go, Harry. Come with me."  
  
Harry stumbled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "'kay. 'e, Ron!"  
  
"I love how agreeable he is drunk," Hermione said completely matter-of- factly. Ron smiled and watched his two best friends disappear into the pleasantly cool night outside. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd wanted to stay here alone. After all, everyone he knew was gone and it was only tourists, adults and post-graduates here now.  
  
Across the dance floor, a slim body caught Ron's eye. He watched the person's back for a while, trying to decide if it was a boy or a girl. The dancer twisted gracefully and Ron confirmed that he was staring at a male body.  
  
In the flashing strobe lights it was difficult to follow one person, however silvery and eye-catching their soft looking hair was, especially among the throng of club goers.  
  
Ron stood against the wall, sipping an alcoholic butterbeer. He actually wasn't sure if it was alcoholic or not, but he didn't really care. He'd be fine.  
  
He amused himself by watching people. Some stood along the bar, drinking and laughing, others were dancing all over each other under the glittering disco ball. Ron drained his butterbeer and headed for the men's room.  
  
Coming out of the stall, he stood in front of the sink to briefly check is appearance in the mirror. To his utter surprise, Draco Malfoy was standing next to him, calmly applying eyeliner. Immediately, Ron knew it was Malfoy he'd been watching dance. He should have recognized that hair color. It didn't come naturally to anyone but Draco Malfoy.  
  
Somehow sensing the shock of the person beside of him, Draco glanced at Ron in the mirror and nearly dropped his eye pencil.  
  
"Weasley?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy?"  
  
After deciding that it was impossible to resist looking Draco up and down, Ron ran his eyes along the shapely body, resisting the urge to groan.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked stupidly, noticing the green paint on Draco's fingernails. Slytherin colors. Go figure.  
  
"The same thing you're doing here. Looking at boys." Draco had taken a pink tube out of his trouser pocket and was watching himself in the mirror as he carefully applied the shimmering gloss to his flawless lips.  
  
"How can you assume I'm gay?" Ron managed after quite a few sputters.  
  
"You saw me putting on eyeliner and stayed to watch. I don't care to know about your experiences, but in mine, most straight guys don't take an interest in the fine art of make-up application." Draco smirked at Ron's reflection in the mirror, the lip gloss applicator paused on his bottom lip.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. "I am not-"  
  
"You know," Draco said, cutting him off, "you really should do something about your eyes."  
  
Distracted, Ron blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's killing me to look at you. Your eyelashes are very light, and your eyes have no definition."  
  
Draco tucked the lip gloss into his pocket and pulled out the eye pencil again. Before Ron could protest, Draco had grabbed the side of his face and pinned him to the sink with his hips. Ron squeaked and twisted but Draco held up the black eye pencil threateningly.  
  
"Relax. And don't say I never did anything nice for you."  
  
"What?" Ron was affronted, and struggled to form a coherent statement.  
  
"Don't tell Mama," Draco said with another smirk. Ron frowned and missed the reference to a muggle musical.  
  
As he felt the cold tip of the pencil touch his lower eyelid, Ron instinctively leaned away from it. Draco gripped the side of his face more firmly and retried. Ron's eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Bloody hell, would you stop being such a girl?" Draco said exasperatedly.  
  
"Me? The girl? I'm not the one carrying around eyeliner and lip gloss!"  
  
"Real men can stand putting on eyeliner. So stop being such a wuss."  
  
Ron made an annoyed sound but tried to stay still as Draco coolly drew smooth black lines around his eyes.  
  
"Damn it, didn't your brothers ever put make up on you when you were little?" Draco asked when Ron kept fidgeting.  
  
"No! They didn't!" Ron snorted. He tried to twist away from where Draco's hips were flush against his, because he sensed it was having a dangerous effect on his body, however disturbed his mind might be.  
  
"Funny. I always assumed that's the kind of thing your family got up to in private."  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "You perverted-"  
  
"Don't do that. You'll smudge your eyeliner that I painstakingly put on you."  
  
"You're despicable," Ron said, clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
"And you're adorable," Draco said sweetly, in a way that made Ron want to shove him into the wall.  
  
So he did. He held onto Draco's shoulders and stepped forward forcefully, slamming him into the wall next to them. There was shock in Draco's eyes, along with a little hurt. Ron took a second or two to sneer at Draco before leaning forward and kissing him with more vigor than he'd ever kissed anyone before.  
  
Draco's lips curled into a smirk under Ron's. His perfectly applied lip gloss was being smudged.  
  
"You need to stop being so sexy," Ron warned, pulling away for a moment.  
  
"Want to dance?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Draco trailed an arm over Ron's shoulder and they quickly made their way back into the flashing lights and deafening music of the club.  
  
Men and women danced around them. Ron stared into Draco's eyes to see lust there. He didn't seem to be having any qualms about dirty dancing with one's worst enemy. Ron decided that whatever he must have been drinking had been strong. He didn't have proper control of his mind.  
  
And if he couldn't make good decisions due to his state of inebriation, then this was okay, wasn't it? When Hermione asked him what the hell he'd been thinking hooking up with Malfoy, all he'd have to say was that he'd been drunk. Immediately, he wasn't to blame.  
  
With this weight off his shoulders, Ron ran a hand down Draco's silky chest and hooked a finger in his belt loop.  
  
Draco didn't worry about blame. As soon as he got out of school he was fucked, so why not live happily now? He liked leather trousers, lip gloss, rouge, eyeliner and boys. Ron was pretty, and who was Draco to pass up such a tight arse? It was really Potter he hated anyway.  
  
Draco's leg slipped between Ron's, and they rocked in a circle in time to the pounded beat of the music. Their bodies followed each other's movements and their hips ground together.  
  
Unable to help himself, Ron leaned forward to taste the deliciously tempting skin of Draco's neck. Draco responded by wrapping both hands around the small of his back. Ron sucked on the underside of Draco's chin.  
  
Being drunk is fun, Ron thought distractedly, preoccupied with the texture of Draco's flesh.  
  
He's good, skipped once through Draco's mind, and he knew Ron was probably thinking something similar.  
  
Ron's hands traveled down Draco's spine and over his arse. Draco leaned forward and nibbled on Ron's earlobe.  
  
"God, I hope no one sees us here," Ron said, one hand still cupping the other boy's leather-clad arse and the other slipping under Draco's shirt onto more unbearably smooth skin.  
  
For a moment, Draco was offended. "What, are you afraid to be seen with me?" Ron faltered. "I could do a lot to improve your image."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to be known as a makeup wearing poof?"  
  
"You tell me," Draco smirked. Ron was about to say that he wouldn't really mind being known as a makeup wearing poof, because acting like a makeup wearing poof didn't seem very bad right now, and as soon as he thought that, he swore he could feel some alcohol bubbling in his gut. Draco closed Ron's open jaw with his own, and murmured, "Let's go outside."  
  
Draco glided as gracefully as ever out of the club with Ron stumbling behind him, one arm around his waist. He knew the alcohol was affecting him more profoundly than he'd originally guessed, because it was becoming harder to focus on anything that wasn't blonde and beautiful.  
  
"Take me somewhere special," Draco commanded, crossing his arms and leaning to one side in an altogether sexy way. Ron was momentarily distracted by the cocked hips, but soon regained control of his brain.  
  
"How about the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
Draco made a face. "Where Potter's head was floating about during third year? No thanks. That was creepy."  
  
Ron giggled, and then silently berated himself for behaving like such a girl. "He was wearing the Invisibility Cloak!"  
  
Draco's features twisted into a distorted kind of sneer that Ron thought to be very comical. "Well, the point is, heads don't often float disembodied around Hogsmeade. Come on." Taking Draco firmly by the wrist, Ron started off down the street in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, which he suspected had probably been used by Remus Lupin for more purposes than shape-shifting.  
  
"How far is it?" Draco asked, walking unnecessarily close to Ron, so that there was very little space between their bodies.  
  
"Just up here," Ron answered, enjoying Draco's warm and hardness against his arse, but finding the position rather difficult to maintain while walking. He waited until they were close to the shack on top of the hill and turned sharply. Draco didn't stop as quickly, and they collided.  
  
"You dolt," Draco started irritably. "We're almost there-and...oh..."  
  
Ron wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's back, and Draco took the hint and jumped into his arms. He tightened his legs around Ron's waist and looped his arms around his neck. Ron grinned into Draco's chest and said, "You were going to step on my feet walking that close."  
  
Draco grinned and bounced in Ron's arms. They clumsily made their way up to the door, which was unlocked. Ron had been in the shack several times, and headed straight upstairs to the same bedroom that he, Harry and Hermione had confronted Sirius in their third year. After several bumps on the wall and quite a few nibbles on the staircase, Ron tumbled Draco backwards onto the medium-sized bed.  
  
Ron bent to kiss Draco, but he squealed and wiggled away. "Wait! I have to fix my eyeliner!"  
  
"What? You just did it a few minutes ago! Why not just buy the long-lasting kind?"  
  
"That doesn't exist. And besides, I like being able to reapply it a lot." Draco sat up in front of a dusty mirror on the wall and pulled out his eye pencil.  
  
"That's weird. You actually relish the opportunity to stab yourself in the eye?" Ron was irritated by the delay to kissing.  
  
"No, I don't stab myself in the eye. I flawlessly and perfectly draw immaculate lines around my eyes that give my face definition and clarity. You should refresh your makeup as well."  
  
"It's not like I'm with a lot of people."  
  
"You're with me. And I like boys wearing eyeliner." Ron made a 'what's the point' look and Draco continued. "Don't you like to know you look good when you hook up with someone?"  
  
"Fine. Gimme the lipgloss."  
  
Draco smirked but tossed Ron the tube of lip gloss in his back pocket. He sat next to Draco on the bed and stared blankly at the small cylindrical container. "How do I-"  
  
"How do you think?"  
  
Determined to show Draco that he was, in fact, a man, and therefore capable of anything, Ron unscrewed the top and attempted to smooth a line of gooey pink evenly on his upper lip.  
  
Draco glanced sideways at Ron and burst into laughter. The intensely concentrated expression, klutzy grip on the brush and puckered mouth wouldn't let him watch quietly.  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed, irritated at Draco's condescending behavior.  
  
"Give that to me." Draco took the gloss from Ron and expertly made his lips pink in a matter of seconds. Then he leaned over and carefully pressed his mouth to Ron's.  
  
Ron blinked.  
  
"That's good enough. And it saves me the fuss of having to do your makeup." Ron blinked again.  
  
They sat and looked at each other for a moment, admiring the makeup.  
  
"Okay, enough of this." Ron pushed the lip gloss and eyeliner out of Draco's hands and pinned him down on the bed. They kissed roughly, and Draco let Ron explore his face with his lips. Soon he was absolutely covered in lip gloss.  
  
"Ew."  
  
"You know you like it," Ron smiled, sucking on Draco's neck.  
  
"Fine, I like it." Draco reached around Ron and firmly gripped his arse.  
  
Ron jumped. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Haven't you ever gotten an arse massage?"  
  
"Er – no."  
  
"Well, don't let it stop you sucking," Draco admonished, giving Ron's backside a pinch.  
  
Ron jumped a bit and yelped, a noise that made Draco giggle. He rolled his eyes but went back to sucking the underside of Draco's chin.  
  
Draco's hands rubbed Ron's rear in changing patterns. Ron tried not to be freaked out. Not only was he wearing eyeliner and smearing lip gloss over another boy's body, he was the lucky recipient of a massage from Draco Malfoy – in a rather odd place. Maybe Draco was a little bit mental.  
  
In this case, Ron thought mental might not have been such a bad thing. Smiling to himself, he pulled away just enough to pull Draco's shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Draco's frown at the mistreatment of his expensive clothing faded as Ron's mouth attached itself to his nipple and eager fingers started unbuttoning his trousers.  
  
It didn't take long for both boys to shed their clothes. Ron was surprised by the rapid advance in events, but didn't complain.  
  
"Do you have any lube?" Draco asked unconcernedly while absentmindedly smoothing Ron's eyeliner.  
  
"We're going to need lube?"  
  
"Well, do you have playing cards?"  
  
"No to both."  
  
"Then it's a good thing I carry some with me."  
  
"Lube or playing cards?"  
  
"Playing cards."  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose.  
  
"I was joking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Draco leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a tube out of his pants pocket. He straightened up and glared at Ron, who was lying on his stomach and fussing with loose threads on the thin duvet.  
  
"I'm fairly sure that I would enjoy you lying on top of me much more than that stupid inanimate blanket."  
  
Ron smiled and licked his lips suggestively at Draco, who drew in a sharp breath and bit his tongue accidentally. Ron noticed and crawled over Draco to bite it for him.  
  
Ron's eyes blinked open the next morning as a ray of sunshine tried it's very best to blind him.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked around. Draco was sleeping soundly on his stomach next to Ron, one knee over his leg. He made Ron grin.  
  
A dusty clock on the nightstand next to the eye pencil and the lip gloss said that it was nine o'clock in the morning. Ron was a little bit afraid of what Draco might say when he woke up. He didn't want to hear anything about regret, because fuck that had been good.  
  
If he wasn't back at the castle soon, people would definitely ask questions. Motivated by this thought, he slipped out of Draco's grip and sorted out the clothes on the floor that were his.  
  
Before leaving, Ron turned to look at Draco, who looked amazingly innocent and sweet when he slept.  
  
Ron pulled out his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on Draco's face. The sweat evaporated and the smeared makeup disappeared. Reaching for the pink gloss on the bedside table, Ron carefully applied an ample amount to his lips before pressing them on Draco's cheek, leaving a perfectly formed kiss on his pretty skin. Ron thought it looked nice.  
  
Before he woke him up with imminent threatening giggles, Ron left the Shrieking Shack and headed up to Hogwarts.  
  
----  
  
Ron arrived too late for breakfast. Hermione gave him an amused look over the top of her textbook in the common room when he stepped through the portrait hole.  
  
"You had a late night. Or should I say early morning?"  
  
He took a seat next to her. "How's Harry?"  
  
"Hungover."  
  
Ron smirked.  
  
"You look like Malfoy when you do that." Hermione eyed him pensively. It made him squirm.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. Haven't you noticed that he makes that annoying smirk quite a lot?"  
  
Ron squirmed a little bit more and Hermione frowned. "I've noticed."  
  
"Why are you so squirmy? Did you just shag him or something?"  
  
Failing to catch the sarcasm, Ron's face flushed a bright red. "Of course not! He wasn't even there last night!"  
  
"Yes he was. I saw him before I left with Harry." She calmly unwrapped a cherry lollipop and put it in the side of her mouth. Ron had never understood muggle candy. It didn't do anything.  
  
"Oh. I guess I just missed him then." He tried to lean back and be nonchalant.  
  
Hermione snorted. "How could you possibly? Everything about him screams 'notice me'. Ron – are you wearing makeup?"  
  
"No!" Ron attempted to hide his lips by slapping his hand over his face and squinting as Hermione peered intensely at him from over her homework.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," she said, waving her hand. "But I've always thought you might look good in eyeliner."  
  
Ron stared.  
  
"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to freak you out. But I see you've discovered it on your own." She was thoughtful for a moment before adding, "Or with some help."  
  
Damn it. Why did he have to pick friends that were so perceptive and seemingly clairvoyant? "Yeah, from the store clerks where I bought it. And stuff..."  
  
"Where did you buy it?"  
  
Ron involuntarily made a panicked face and Hermione gave him an I-Know- What's-Going-On-Because-You-Are-Incapable-Of-Hiding-Anything-From-Me- Because-I'm-So-Psychically-Superior smile.  
  
But she couldn't possibly know what was going on.  
  
Wait, of course she could. This was Hermione. She knew everything.  
  
Saving Ron from a very awkward position that would inevitably lead to some sort of confession, Hermione tapped the table with her quill. "Why don't you get some books out? We can finish up some Transfiguration homework before lunch."  
  
Ron jumped from his chair practically ran upstairs to fetch his schoolbag. On the way past the bathroom, he ducked in to rub off the last of the makeup.  
  
When he returned, Hermione's eyes skimmed over his face and seemed to register the quick wash he'd preformed. She looked mildly disappointed, but didn't say so. They worked until lunchtime when Ron snapped his book shut and groaned in frustration.  
  
"We should go to lunch before you collapse," Hermione suggested wisely, closing her book as well and shuffling her notes.  
  
"That might be a good idea." He ran a hand over his mouth just to make sure he'd gotten off all the makeup. He didn't want anyone asking questions.  
  
They left Harry in the dormitory to sleep off his hangover and avoid people and made their way down to the Great Hall. It was filling up quickly. Knowing she wouldn't get many answers with so many potential eavesdroppers about, Hermione didn't ask Ron any questions about the night prior.  
  
Ron heaved a heavy sigh as he took his seat on a bench at the Gryffindor table. He tried to ignore the amused looks a few of his knowing housemates were giving him as they joined the table. When most of the school had congregated, food started magically appearing on the already laid out dishes.  
  
He picked up his fork and turned to ask Dean a question but lost his train of thought at the look on his friend's face.  
  
Dean's head, along with many others in the room, had snapped in the direction of Draco Malfoy, who was lingering in the doorway, wearing the same clothes as he had on yesterday. The tight leather pants and the silky shirt slipping off one shoulder. It was very uncommon to see such a vain person standing with cocked hips with tousled hair in front of the entire student body of Hogwarts. He calmly scanned the crowd and then set off slowly toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron tried to look small. As Draco drew closer, he could see that the kiss he'd left on his cheek was still there.  
  
Draco was coming along the side of the table where Ron was trying to hide behind Dean.  
  
The utter silence of the hall was broken by Draco's whining voice. "I'm looking for Ron. Thomas, get out of the way."  
  
Dean scooted down the bench and gave Draco room to straddle it, facing Ron. Ron wanted to disappear. He really didn't' want everyone to know that he and Draco had...well...  
  
Draco reached forward and cupped Ron's face, forcing it upward.  
  
"Oh, you washed off the eyeliner," he sighed, and turning to Parvati said, "He looks really good in eyeliner."  
  
Ron's eyes widened in panic. He needed to telepathically tell Draco to wipe the stupid glossy kiss off the side of his face.  
  
"Oh! And look at this!" Draco announced proudly, leaning closer to Ginny so she could see where Ron had kissed him that morning.  
  
"Please stop," Ron begged softly, cursing Draco for being so incredibly stupid.  
  
Draco smiled sweetly and pressed his mouth warmly to Ron's.  
  
Initially, Ron tried to be offended and resistant, but this feeling faded fairly quickly. Unable to think quite rationally, Ron let Draco pull him closer and slip his tongue in his mouth.  
  
A stunningly loud wave of sound erupted around the hall and Draco smirked as he glanced around at slack-jawed faces at every table, including the staff.  
  
Hermione stifled a guilty giggle behind Ron's back. That's why he was acting so twitchy.  
  
"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy!" The shrill and disturbed voice of Professor McGonagall rang magically through the hall, shocking the said boys to their senses. "You are reminded of the proper conduct in the dining hall!"  
  
"Oops," Draco smirked, leaning his forehead against Ron's.  
  
"Would you like to eat lunch with us, Malfoy?" Hermione asked brightly.  
  
Ron almost blanched, but really couldn't have been more uncomfortable with the situation. Figuratively. Physically, he was very comfortable. Draco's body did that to him.  
  
"Why, thank you, Granger." Draco smiled handsomely in a completely dignified way and gave Ron a squeeze with one arm. "I'd love to join you for lunch."  
  
Wait. Ron could be more uncomfortable. Damn Hermione. She enjoyed torturing him. Didn't she care what the rest of the school was going to say? Or his family?  
  
"What the hell?" Harry had entered the hall unnoticed and seen Draco and Ron together. He thought for a moment that he was still asleep. Or drunk.  
  
"Good morning, Potter," Draco said cheerfully. "Say hello to my boyfriend."  
  
Ron met Harry's wide eyes and then turned to glare at Draco, who grinned sweetly.  
  
"Ron, what is he doing?" Harry asked bewildered, scratching his head.  
  
Incapable of coherent speech, Ron pointed at Draco and made a vague gurgling noise.  
  
"Look what he gave me!" Draco giggled, once more indicating the lip gloss on his face. "He gave me this."  
  
"Maybe I should go back to bed. I think I'm still dreaming."  
  
"No, Harry, you aren't." Hermione said reassuringly. "You really are seeing Malfoy cuddling Ron at our table."  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"Yes, that's right." Ron hid his face against Draco's neck. If he was going to suffer Draco's horribly embarrassing comments, he was going to do his best to enjoy the proximity.  
  
"This explains your obsession with hating each other," Ginny said casually, spreading jelly over her toast. "Would you like some toast, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiled cordially but shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll have some of your brother."  
  
With that, Draco bent his head and gently bit Ron's neck.  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggled in a way that only girls confronted with cute boys touching each other can. Harry's initial reaction was to be frightened, but he was starting to be intrigued in spite of himself and all the incredulous and scandalized people watching.  
  
"Mmm...Draco, you have to stop." Ron tried not to enjoy Draco's tongue quite so much and pushed him away.  
  
Draco pouted. Ron melted.  
  
"Alright, but you have to do something for me."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that nothing Draco would ask him to do in front of the entire school wouldn't be good.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Ron's slightly abused expression met Draco's characteristic smirk. He had asked. Or rather, demanded. But it wasn't that big a demand. He might be able to do something about it.  
  
So Ron kissed Draco.  
  
---  
  
Please review.  



End file.
